<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my heart (is about to fall out of my chest) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205304">my heart (is about to fall out of my chest)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaelisa are supportive girlfriends, Christmas, F/F, Gay Panic, Jennie is easily scared, Jennie is whipped, Jisoo is Jisoo she is ok, Merry Christmas Bitches, soft, there is a grinch-themed haunted house, they don't have any press right now so i just gave them press lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want a cracker?” Jisoo asks, not looking at her — she is tearing open a plastic packet of Chinese crackers they bought at a Chinese supermarket when Rosé was on her bathroom break, and Jisoo had not wasted the opportunity to buy an insane amount of them. She doesn’t spend as much as her and Lisa do. Even Rosé will, if she wants something very badly. Jisoo likes to eat. She thinks it’s the way she looks — the light from the open window beside her is lending her a very gorgeous glow, and her hair is falling into her face very perfectly, and Jennie’s stomach full of butterflies are in riot, and she has been holding in her feelings for too, too long. </p><p>“I’m in love with you,” she breathes, twisting her hands together, and watches the way Jisoo looks up and the surprise that flies over her face very completely. Jennie’s stomach is already sinking. </p><p>///</p><p>Jennie has the brilliant idea to tell Jisoo she is in love with her, runs out of the room, and then forgets that two hours later Blackpink is scheduled to walk through a Christmas Grinch-themed haunted house for press.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my heart (is about to fall out of my chest)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is frighteningly easy to get Jisoo alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is there, smiling sunnily, and Jennie would normally feel very comfortable and laugh around her and just generally act normal, but she can’t act normal because she’s supposed to tell her she’s in love with her which is a very bad plan and she is seconds away from chickening out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is a very scared person. She is also a very honest person, especially with Jisoo. These two things about her are conflicting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa and Rosé, who are in the other room, have been very </span>
  <em>
    <span>green light </span>
  </em>
  <span>for this mission. They support her full-heartedly. They told her to do it. They practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced </span>
  </em>
  <span>her to do it. Jennie is trying to not have a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a cracker?” Jisoo asks, not looking at her — she is tearing open a plastic packet of Chinese crackers they bought at a Chinese supermarket when Rosé was on her bathroom break, and Jisoo had not wasted the opportunity to buy an insane amount of them. She doesn’t spend as much as her and Lisa do. Even Rosé will, if she wants something very badly. Jisoo likes to eat. She thinks it’s the way she looks — the light from the open window beside her is lending her a very gorgeous glow, and her hair is falling into her face very perfectly, and Jennie’s stomach full of butterflies are in riot, and she has been holding in her feelings for too, too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you,” she breathes, twisting her hands together, and watches the way Jisoo looks up and the surprise that flies over her face very completely. Jennie’s stomach is already sinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, god. Stupid. Why would you listen to Chaeyoung and Lisa? They aren’t even together despite the date they went on last week. No no no no no. This is bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie does a very great job at overthinking. It is a problem, always has been, exacerbated by the fame and attention that Blackpink have, and she loves her Blinks so much but sometimes they can become too much for her brain. And she and Jisoo see each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and they’re mostly together, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>did she do this, Jisoo still looks very shocked and is not saying a single word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” she squeaks, and shoots out of the room, closing the door behind her and zipping into a room on the right to clutch at her chest and wipe at her eyes. Her brain and heart cannot compute what she has just done — she panics for about ten minutes straight and then she takes a deep breath and acknowledges they have a show to do in about two hours. She is stupid. She is dumb. The timing is bad. The timing is so inconvenient. Jisoo usually </span>
  <em>
    <span>sits next to her </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the stuff they do for the press. She is going to put her head through the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exits the room and prepares for the interview.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>grateful to her brain — does a great amount of overheating and screaming as Jisoo slides into her seat beside her. She is wearing leggings and a nice brown pleated skirt, and a shiny embroidered jacket with her name stitched artfully on the right breast pocket, and it registers to Jennie that she recommended that outfit choice a week ago. She’s put her hair into two little ponytails. She looks fantastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns her head and smiles very gently at Jennie, which she doesn’t know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>means, is she trying to say she’s flattered but she would just rather remain friends? Is she trying to say they should act like normal for this interview? Jennie, despite leaving the room very quickly before hearing any answer of Jisoo’s, is still very painfully in love with her, so none of these questions that her brain produces gives her an endorphin boost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo turns back to the interview, playing with her mic, sort of — is she nervous? Is she uncomfortable? Is Jennie making her nervous or uncomfortable? — and Lisa, from the other end of the couch, twists forward and gives her a wide-eyed, concerned look. Between the two hours' space they’d had separated from the confession and this show, she had just been nervously stress-eating some candy canes and not gotten a chance to face them. Rosé also leans forward — her arms looped snugly around Lisa’s shoulders, by the way, are they girlfriends or not, she swears — and gives her a huge thumbs-up with her other hand. Jennie tries not to absolutely sink into the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her luck is that it is not a live show, so when the host appears, like, out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nowhere,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she jumps up about three feet from the couch, it is captured on camera but probably not going to be posted on the internet. Jisoo, beside her, is laughing, and to her utter — horror? — she realizes she has completely wrapped one of her arms around hers and held her close. Jisoo is a delightful person when she laughs, because when she laughs at someone — particularly Jennie, because she laughs at Jennie a lot — it is harmless and very contagious and cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” the host says, with a very wide-eyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo is still laughing. Jennie feels many emotions. “She is very easily scared,” Jisoo teases, in Korean. She nudges her with her shoulder and Jennie laughs even as she feels her face heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she says in Korean. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosé, her best friend, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>cackling </span>
  </em>
  <span>into her lap. Lisa’s mouth is twitching so badly Jennie would prefer if she just laughed, as well. “You know you all have to go through a haunted house?” The host asks. “A haunted Christmas house? Like, in the style of the Grinch stole Christmas?” He says this in English, but they’ve all been briefed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie, who had spent the entire morning fretting about confessing to Jisoo, had forgotten this entirely and nearly swears, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because she knows they probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>being recorded right now, and she nods feverishly, still clinging adamantly to Jisoo, who smells </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and is leaning back into her with a wide grin on her face, like Jennie is the most adorable thing to grace this earth. She is heart-stopping. Jennie cannot take this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Jennie will last five seconds,” Lisa says, grinning over at her, and Jennie laughs again good-naturedly, trying not to let the fear show on her face. She swears American shows, now knowing she is a huge scaredy-cat, try to literally traumatize her for views. Not that they need to. Their international Blinks are next-level but unfortunately they do thoroughly enjoy her being panicked. Well, they’ll drink this up, won’t they? Her in a Christmas </span>
  <em>
    <span>haunted house </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Jisoo, who she </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>said she was in love with, a few hours ago. She feels like this is what cardiac arrest feels like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two seconds,” Rosé guffaws, and Jisoo giggles harder, ducking her head into Jennie’s chest, and Jennie sort of freezes and screams inwardly and does not know what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to choose who to go with?” The host asks. He’s being very nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ideal choice would be Lisa. Lisa is very strong and also can protect her, and she knows Rosé, while lovable, would just clap her hands together or be equally as scared as her as they are entering. Actually, it is very unpredictable choosing Rosé. She could either be her best guard, solidarity in the face of fear, or she could also be petulant because she wanted to spend time with Lisa. She wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>openly </span>
  </em>
  <span>petulant, she would of course love to be with Jennie, but Jennie would feel bad because she feels like they’ve been glued to each other lately, and she loves them both and knows they would be quality content for the viewers if they’re together. They’re the best pair on shows, no contest. They just match each other perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>choose Jisoo. Can she? That would be — bad. She is, as she said, as the whole world knows, very easily scared. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>she would choose Jisoo if, you know, she wasn’t in love with her and hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>told her this </span>
  </em>
  <span>so dumbly before this show, because Jisoo literally never gets scared, just very shocked, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>did this very nice host have to be a very nice host and ask her to choose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She actually can’t do this. Also, she knows Jisoo would just laugh very hard every time she was scared but also she would be very comforting and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she will go against her best instincts and choose her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unnie?” she asks, turning toward Jisoo, who is already glowing with the cutest smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she says, in her adorable accented little English, and the host smiles and claps his hands because she had probably spent forty-five seconds screaming about this silently on television. She reaches her hand out and even shakes her hand, and that is a very severely platonic action to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tries to communicate this to Chaeyoung and Lisa, but they are swaying happily and are in their own world, apparently content to leave Jennie to disaster, and Jennie is already afraid of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go first!” He exclaims, and she widens her eyes and tries to act like this will not send her into a panicked spiral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Jennie, you can do it,” Jisoo says, smiling very encouragingly and clinging to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>now, hands on her shoulders and face very close and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ohhhhh </span>
  </em>
  <span>she will die this day, she will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can,” Rosé says, still sounding like she’s laughing, her Aussie accent superbly prominent. Lisa, draping her entire body across her, nods as well and even pumps her fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid. She should’ve just picked Lisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many things scare you?” The host asks, as the camera people flock them and Jisoo remains very close, still grinning merrily and glancing occasionally at Jennie like this will not make Jennie even more nervous. He is strolling toward the opening of the haunted house, a little ways off the set of the show. He is also walking backwards, which she is trying to focus on, and also his question, instead of Jisoo’s nearness and how warm she feels against her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, almost everything,” she laughs, and his jaw drops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Like what? Does Christmas scare you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo laughs into her shoulder — she smells </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good, it’s almost annoying how amazing she is — and Jennie shoots her the softest glare she can muster — oh, it probably isn’t even a soft glare, just a barely perceptible frown — and shakes her head. She is wearing her hair in a high ponytail and Converse because they are trendy these days, and a sky-blue tank top and Adidas shorts, because. They advertised for them. “No, Christmas is probably one of the few things that don’t scare me,” she says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo just snorts, and Jennie is glad she is having so much fun making fun of her. The host grins, casting his gaze in Jisoo’s direction. “Is Jennie scared of you, Jisoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo lifts her gaze innocently and looks at Jennie, and Jennie is already sweating and they haven’t even approached the entrance of the stupid haunted house. She translates in Korean, and Jisoo smiles gratefully, and then answers carefully in English. “Sometimes. I can be very scary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snickers — she can’t help it, why is she so cute — and Jisoo grins fondly at her, and she wants to hide in Jisoo’s fucking shoulder and not do this. “I’ve heard you’re not easily scared, Jisoo,” the host continues, still walking backwards — seriously, how is he doing that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jisoo answers easily, and Jennie can’t stop herself from laughing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, this’ll be a piece of cake for you, then,” the host says. He’s quite affable. Jennie likes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piece of cake,” she agrees cockily, and slings her arm comfortably through hers, and Jennie is so in love with her it hurts, just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t want to not be in love with her. Even — even if Jisoo will never see her that way, it’s okay. She’ll always love her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo, like she can sense what she’s thinking, turns her head towards her and raises a brow curiously. Jennie smiles briefly at her, and Jisoo looks almost a little sad, and Jennie is about to ask her something when they reach the cursed set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here we are!” The host exclaims, throwing his arms into the air. Jisoo hops up and down and does a full 180. It’s contagious; Jennie smiles, even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cameras do a pan, while the other four remain on their faces to catch the apprehension and excitement, respectively, reflected there. The haunted house looks horribly innocent on the outside. It just looks like a little spidery cave, like that one tunnel in the movie Coraline she climbs through — that movie gave her the worst dreams for weeks, and was also Jisoo’s fault, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised </span>
  </em>
  <span>it wasn’t scary — and so this sets her on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo is pumping her fist into the air, now. Jennie cannot believe how she is actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>about things scaring her. She is the best kind of person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, unnie?” she asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Jisoo says, with a firm nod, and with that, the cameras are sailing with them into the haunted house — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christmas Grinch edition </span>
  </em>
  <span>— and the host is wishing them luck from outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t dark, to her complete relief. There are Christmas lights everywhere, and it’s actually a very jolly atmosphere, when suddenly a green furball leaps into the air in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie screams and drops to her knees, and never wants to rise again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera-men are very close to her, probably trying to capture every second of her completely chickening out at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>jumpscare, and Jisoo actually isn’t laughing, and this is what makes her peer up through her hands to look at her. Her smile is like the sun setting, she swears, and she says nothing, just extends her hand, and Jennie lets out a shaky breath and takes it, and Jisoo swings her back upward, smiling at her so beautifully Jennie can almost forget the fucking Grinch who stole Christmas gave her a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw </span>
  </em>
  <span>that movie, okay. It wasn’t scary. Why is this scary? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ayy, five seconds,” she says disapprovingly to herself, and Jisoo is just beaming at her very casually like she doesn’t realize Jennie is literally in love with her and every little thing she does makes butterflies in her stomach dance and flutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is okay,” she says in English, still holding her hand tightly, and they walk through the halls like that as Jennie peers around for any sign of another jumpscare, aware her palms are slick and it is probably not very comfy for Jisoo to be holding her hand like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turn left and are plunged into sudden darkness — the only source of light is an almost eerie glow along the walls, and she squeaks and leans into Jisoo who grins and reassures her in Korean. Jennie is halfway through her sigh of bliss when suddenly the lights flicker and then blast to fullness. Jisoo squints adorably, shielding her eyes, and Jennie cringes in anticipation, and suddenly a bunch of cardboard presents start raining from the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts, jolting backwards and nearly tripping, and Jisoo is of course enjoying this surprise Christmas blizzard very much. Jisoo’s laugh peals like bells, and she spins both of them around with her head raised upward like she is inviting a present to land on her face, and Jennie steers her accordingly before this can happen. Another Grinch leaps out at her and she shrieks and stumbles back into Jisoo. Jisoo is laughing harder now, but she is also hugging Jennie, which cancels out. She is shivering in fear — </span>
  <em>
    <span>why the pop outs don’t they understand the pop outs are the fucking worst — </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Jisoo just laughs merrily and hugs her tightly and promenades them both out of this section, one last cardboard present thunking behind them as they depart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the place is lit up very warmly, but she doesn’t trust it a bit. There is a fork in the road — and the camera-men are frowning at each other, which — </span>
  <em>
    <span>what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe that host was being very nice because his show had not been fully planned-out, and Jisoo turns her head to grin at her like the most beautiful sprite in the world, and yanks her down the left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is screaming “Run, run, run, Jennie” and Jennie of course would follow her anywhere, and can hear the camera-men chasing after them. One is still filming them, and Jisoo is laughing so wonderfully and Jennie has </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea what is happening but she is pretty sure the Blinks will lose their damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>minds</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then they come to a place that is clearly not meant for them to be in, and the camera-man loses them, and Jisoo twists them around, like they are in the middle of a special dance she’s just made up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are glittering, twinkling, like stars, and Jennie can’t help but melt in them. She can almost forget — they are in the fucking middle of a Grinch-themed haunted house with absolutely no one to guide them, but Jisoo’s smile is spell-binding and she is still holding her hand, looking like she has just heard the best news in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun, yes?” she asks in Korean, and Jennie laughs and shoves her. Jisoo laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, unnie. You are crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crazy over you,” she sings adorably, making little motions with her free hand, and laughs as her voice echoes all around them, through her mic. She cups a hand over her mic and leans toward her, smiling radiantly. “Do you think they will find us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles, even though her heart is stuttering like a broken vinyl, and wants to thread her fingers through Jisoo’s other hand. She cups her hand over her mic, too, and lets herself be happy, just very, very, very happy. “Maybe,” she whispers, like a secret, and Jisoo’s laugh bounces off of the walls around them, little ponytails swinging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least this is not so scary,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie hums in agreement. “Was that your plan?” she asks, only half-joking, and Jisoo turns and catches her look with a different smile that makes her heart stop completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she says, one shoulder shrugging. “You were very scared, Jennie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs, ducking her chin. “You knew this would happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Jisoo says, still smiling that same smile. “I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we get back?” she asks, looking around. Luckily, the end of their corridor is clearly blocked-off, so they would probably just have to go back the way they’d come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter,” Jisoo says, and Jennie gapes at her. She is only comforted because she knows Jisoo would never put her into an uncomfortable position, and because Jisoo is unbearably smart and could get them out of anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jisoo</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is my name,” she says, a smirk curling her lips now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie’s heart is having a hard time continuing beating at a steady rate. She looks down at her mic, searching for the off button, and then clicks it shut. She glances up, as Jisoo arches a brow at her, still smirking. She shuts her mic off, too. “I didn’t want them to find us yet,” she whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo grins. “Clever,” she says, in Korean. She doesn’t bother lowering her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie is very flustered. She thinks maybe she should say something — about what happened earlier. “Jisoo,” she starts cautiously, and Jisoo blinks at her. Jennie’s stomach is on fire. She resists twisting her hands together. “I — am sorry I sprung that on you. Earlier. You know. When I said — “ she stops, because she can’t say it again. “Sorry,” she says again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo tilts her head to the side. “Are you really sorry, Jendeukie?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie’s heart flutters like a ribbon, lassoed around her ribs. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you meant it,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks at her, confused now. “I — did mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why are you sorry?” she asks. “You should only be sorry if you didn’t mean it. Or if you didn’t mean to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>I meant to tell you,” she says. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. I wanted to — I wanted to say it for — but then — Lisa and Chaeyoung said I should — “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisa and Chaeyoung?” Jisoo asks, like she has never heard of those two people before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she says, wondering how this has even happened. “I wanted to ask them if I should — tell you, because, you know, maybe you would — I don’t know, not like me or something — “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo is frowning now. “Of course I would like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well — “ she says, even more flustered now. “I was just saying sorry because maybe I inconvenienced you — “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>inconvenience </span>
  </em>
  <span>me,” Jisoo says, looking appalled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She resists the urge to bury her head in her hands. “I’m sorry, unnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop saying that!” Jisoo exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m not sorry!” she shouts. “I’m in love with you, and I’m not sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo leans forward, and cups her face in her hands, and kisses her very gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jennie’s heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>freefalls. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She didn’t even know hearts were capable of doing that, but Jisoo’s hands are warm and she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, and Jennie brings her hands up to encircle the hands she has around hers, and kisses her back, melting into the softness of her lips and this fragile, beautiful closeness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo pulls back and smiles at her, and it is the most beautiful smile she has ever seen before. “I love you, too,” she says, and leans her forehead against hers, hands still cupping her cheeks, and Jennie tilts their faces closer, trying not to cry. “You ran too fast,” she mutters. “I couldn’t catch up to you. You disappeared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallows the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the tip of her tongue. “I was scared,” she murmurs back. “I didn’t know — “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>you,” Jisoo says, hands drifting down her face and to the back of her neck and raising her chin a little so that each of their breaths are shared. “You do not need to be so scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs, and Jisoo grins, and then she kisses her, and her head spins like a carousel and she leans into her warmth, into her touch, into her overwhelming embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can hardly breathe when Jisoo pulls back. “Wow, so this is what I was missing,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you were missing a lot,” she says, kissing down her neck. Jennie laughs, heart fluttering helplessly, trying not to completely crumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are trying to kill me, Jisoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yes,” she says, and gives her a quick peck again, grinning radiantly. “Okay. We will head back. And we will kiss more later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoves her, light-headed. “I cannot look </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a haunted house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jendeukie, it is a Grinch-themed haunted house,” Jisoo says. “It is not that unbelievable for the audience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffs as they walk down the path. “You are truly crazy if you think the Blinks will think something didn’t happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen,” Jisoo says, nudging her with her shoulder. “Can we be girlfriends?” She says this sentence in English, eyes gleaming, and Jennie already misses kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles. “Of course. Why would I say no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are very strange,” she says, and Jennie rolls her eyes even as she laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as strange as Chae and Lisa,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo swings their hands together. “Okay, act scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasps as Jisoo grins at her and the camera-men swarm them in concern.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would die for comments, love you all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>